


Ghost (Pirate)

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Ghosts, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: To quote Jon, it's not even halloween yet what's with all the ghosts?





	Ghost (Pirate)

“What is with people and ghosts recently? Halloween isn’t even for another four months!” Jon put his head down on his desk, having just finished taking the third ghost statement of the day. 

“Maybe there’s just been a lot of ghosts around? It’s a pretty old country.” Martin was helping fill out a form for Jon from the other side of Jon’s desk.

Jon looked up at him, his chin resting on the desk still, making his head move somewhat comically as he spoke. “Really, Martin? Do you think England’s old?”

The sarcasm in his voice didn’t quite come across, leaving Martin scrambling. “Well, yeah, I mea-“

“Joke, Martin.”

“Right.”

“Argh, well it wasn’t a very good one now was it, matey?”

Both of them jumped at the voice coming from Jon’s doorway, and when they looked, there was no one there. 

“Tim? Elias? Somebody there?” Martin’s voice was a bit timid as he asked, but Jon was still frozen in place.

“Aye, I’m here.”

Jon put his face back into his desk. “Alright that’s it, I’m officially hallucinating. Martin don’t tell me you hear it too?” 

Martin got up and walked out the door into the hallway, looking around for a small speaker after what happened last time, but not finding anything or anyone. “Guys? Anyone here?” The voice didn’t respond again as he walked back in the office. “I mean, I did hear it, but I don’t-”

“You even going to ask me my name, lad?”

“Yes I do hear the voice, I don’t think it’s a group hallucination quite yet.” The voice was coming from over by the bookshelves now, so Martin turned in his seat to look at the nothingness behind him while Jon grumbled into his desk. “I’m very sorry sir, who are you?”

There was a bit of what must’ve been a laugh before responding. “Well, at least one of you’s gonna be a decent lad. You can call me Calico Jack, though me mother might’ve called me John Rackham.”

Jon looked up from his desk, looking sideways for a moment as he spoke. “Wait. You mean the one that sailed around with Anne Bonny and and Mary Read?”

He was still invisible, but Jon could feel the presence of him get closer, causing Jon to sit up from his desk. “Yes, ma girls. Have you seen them? I’ve been tryna find them for weeks now.” There was a desperation in his voice that Jon couldn’t quite understand. “We were aboard a ship back here, and I haven’t seen ‘em since the docks.”

Jon looked down at the papers on his desk, looking at them for a moment before responding. “Well, I’ve got reports from 95 Leander Road, 24 Craignair Road, and 17 Brockwell Park Road, so I think somewhere in Brixton’s your best bet for finding the two of them, they seem to be looking for you as well.”

There was the sound of a few floorboards creaking, and then silence. After about thirty seconds, it seemed apparent that Calico Jack had left. “So just like that? He just left?” Martin seemed bewildered by the entire experience. “Also, how did you know the names of those lady pirates?”

Jon looked back at Martin. “I read books as a child, Martin. Every kid has their interests, mine may or may not have been pirates at one point.”

Martin tried to hold back a grin and a chuckle, but wasn’t quite able to before bursting out laughing. “Pirates?!”

Jon swatted him away. “Get out of here, go sort these out. Don’t you dare say anything to Tim about this!” Martin was already out the door with the statements and tapes. What a day for ghosts. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly selected a pirate and lemme just say, the lore says that Mary had to reveal she was a woman because Anne had a crush on her and Jack was getting jealous, so they're absolutely all in a relationship together and you cannot tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Also, if you live at any of those three addresses, I legitimately randomly googled an area of London and picked a couple addresses, so if you live there, that's some crazy wild coincidence.
> 
> Again, if you enjoyed it, kudos/comments/subscribes all make me a very happy little fic writer. (Eventually I'll post better TMA content again but I'm a busy bumble bee)


End file.
